Just So You Know
by JanJan Mizuki
Summary: Haruhi's boyfriend breaks up with her for some reason..her best friend falls for her..an old friend comes back and confesses...and she's suddenly engaged! [complete summary inside xD] You decide the pairing! TamaHaru KyouHaru HikaHaru TakaHaru xD
1. In the Midst of Thunder and Rain

Mizuki: Moshi Moshi! Here's an edited version of chapter 1. Sorry for the misspelled words (Kaoru and hei). I misspelled "Hai" somewhere… Gomene... xP

Tamaki: Yes! For the love of all the beautiful people like me, forgive my hime!

Mizuki: -_glares at Tamaki_- I'm not your hime!

Tamaki: -_runs towards Mizuki_- Oh my hime…Never doubt my love for thee. –_touches Mizuki's cheek_-

Mizuki: Right…So…AWKWARD… -_tries to shove off Tamaki_- I will peel off your _skin_ if you won't let go_…_-_stares threateningly_-

Tamaki: -_runs away- _GYAAAHHHH!!!!!

Mizuki: _-follows Tamaki with peeler- _GRRRRRRR……

Kyouya: -_pushes glasses up- _Anyways...thanks for the reviews and votes...Chapter 2 will be up soon...Enjoy…

Mori: R&R –_expressionless-_

Hani: Mizu-chan does not own Ouran! _–looks at Kyouya- _Did I do well Kyou-chan? Can I have my cake? Pwetty pwease! –_grabs Kyouya by the arm-_

Kyouya: Uhmph…

**Full Summary:**

Haruhi was dumped by her beloved boyfriend, she doesn't know why // She was comforted by her two best friends, who happen to be boys! And so, one of them doesn't realize he's falling for her // An old friend comes back to Ouran, who later confesses his love for Haruhi. Does Haruhi feel the same// Haruhi was surprised she was engaged to a guy who she doesn't even know cared for her!!! What if this guy falls for her??? What will she do?!?!?!...

Guys... This is a twist of fate... If you're interested, check it out...

Wanna know who these guys are??? Well, we're talking about Ouran, people! So?!?!?! Who else will they be?

**Presenting:**

-----------------Tamaki Suoh-----------------Kyouya Ootori-------------------

-----------------Takashi Morinozuka----------Hikaru Hitachiin-----------------

They will be fighting over Haruhi!!!

**PS:** I need your help! Vote for who you think will be best suited for Haruhi in this FanFic...

Remember...This is just the beginning! Many more things will happen...

Vote Wisely!!! xP

x0x0

much Love

JM.Rio

* * *

**1: In the Midst of Thunder and Rain**

Haruhi slid open the door in her room. She was wet all over. It was raining outside. She lay on her bed and grasped her pillow tightly. Tears can be seen running down her face.

"—sniff—"

"—sniff—"

"—sniff—"

She sobbed continuously, murmuring something under her breath.

Moments after, she stopped. She let go of her pillow and lay facing the ceiling. She reminisces of what had happened and why she was so hurt.

**

* * *

**—**Flashback:**

Haruhi and Mori were strolling down the park which they usually do during Saturday afternoons. Mori usually places his arms on Haruhi's shoulders as they walk.

He buys her ice cream.

He gazes at her as if she was the most beautiful person in the world, smiling.

He carries her on his back as if on a piggy back ride and, sometimes, turned around rapidly making both of them dizzy and falls on the grass.

They talked about almost everything. They seemed to be the perfect couple.

"_But—why?—why did he?!" Haruhi asked herself, tears began to run down her cheek again—_

On this particular Saturday, Mori seems very disturbed. He didn't talk that much not that it's strange but this time, it's different. Something's odd in his silence. He didn't place his arm around Haruhi's shoulders. He didn't even look or glance at least, at the girl. She was worried. She knows Mori too well that she knew there was something wrong.

"Mori…Is there something wrong?" Haruhi was definitely worried.

Mori didn't answer. He remained calm and blank.

In an unknown reason, Haruhi felt her heart pounding. '_I'm nervous? Why?_' She wondered. As if by instinct, she knew this will not end happily. There was silence. They sat down on a bench by the beautiful, sparkling pond. She stared at him intently, hoping he would stare back.

Minutes after, Mori glanced at Haruhi. Haruhi felt a little relieved after seeing it.

"Mori, is there a problem?" She asked him again. This time Mori spoke.

"Err…Haruhi…I have to tell you something…"

"Tell me anything. I'm all ears…" Haruhi replied, delighted that Mori will be willingly sharing his problem and she might be able to help him.

"A—anosa…"

Before Mori could tell her what he wanted to, it began to rain. '_Rain?! Of course, summer was soon to end.' _Haruhi thought for a moment.

So she stood up and was about to run when Mori grabbed her arm, which stopped her from running.

"Eh?"

She turned to face Mori. She was shocked…Mori seems to be crying! But she was not sure for it is, in fact, raining. They stood there for a moment then Haruhi tried to speak again.

"A-Anosa…Mori…"

But before she could say any more, Mori grabbed her by the shoulder and pressed her against his chest.

He held her tightly, his left arm around her waist, his right on her head. Haruhi started to cry.

'_Something's really wrong…really WRONG'_ she thought. After a moment, Mori gently and slowly let go of her. Curious, she looked at him, they were both crying by this time, and asked him—

"Mori… Does this mean—" But before she could finish, he cut her off—

"Haruhi, gomene…" then he ran away.

Haruhi was speechless, her tears continuously running down her cheeks.

This was what she feared the most—breaking up with Mori…

The rain started to pour more. Then there was _thunder_. Upon hearing this, she was alarmed and ran towards her family's apartment—

**—end of flashback**

"He—he didn't tell me the reason why…" she uttered between sobs.

_She was clearly BROKEN. Her worst nightmare happened that day—being left alone by Mori, her savior whom she thought would protect her until the end of time,_

_in the midst of thunder and rain…_

**

* * *

**

Haruhi was ready for school. She still looks depressed by what had happened last Saturday. She barely ate the following day. She shut herself all day in her room. Her father Ranka was really worried. During breakfast, which Haruhi was intending to pass, he called her…

"Ah, Haruhi… Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" He asked her cheerfully and gay.

Haruhi answered him without even looking, "No, Otou-san…I'm not hungry."

Then she walked out the apartment without saying another word.

Ranka was alarmed and worried, especially when he saw her the other night all wet and soggy, and her eyes sore. He didn't disturb her for he knew his daughter needed some time alone. He decides to wait for the said daughter to tell it to him willingly.

"Oh Kotoko…How I wish you were here. You will surely know what to do…" Then he gave a deep sigh.

"Right then! Time to go to work! Where's my makeup kit?—here it is! Ohohohoho…"

* * *

Haruhi was closing the door behind her. She turned around to walk to school when… 

"Haa-ruu-hii!"

"K—Kaoru?! Hikaru?!"

The Hitachiin twins' beaming faces are seen in a limousine window. Kaoru, who was nearest to the door, opened it and asked Haruhi to come in.

"Hop in Haruhi! We'll take you to school!" The twins called in synchronization.

"H-Hai!" She ran towards the black limousine and hopped in.

She sat between the twins, who were arguing about something.

She sat there quietly; her thoughts still lingered on Mori.

The twins snapped at each other about… everything!—how big the trees are, which cars are the fastest, what music to listen to, etc.—

"Hey!—weren't you even listening, Haruhi?" Kaoru drawled.

"H-Huh?—Oh! Gomen..." But she continued to stare blankly in space.

Hikaru gazed at her with worried eyes. '_There's something wrong with her…I can feel it…'_

The limo arrived at Ouran Academy and the _trio_ went off to their classes.

During classes, Hikaru was observing her. She has never been this lazy in class before. She usually copies the notes legibly. He knew this well because he borrows her notes almost all the time.

She's staring blankly as if her mind is off somewhere. '_What is her problem? I can't figure it out!'_—then it hit him—'_was it because of Mori-senpai?_'

"—_yawn_—this is boring… Are you getting any of this Haruhi?" Kaoru drawled putting aside his pencil, which he was playing.

Haruhi didn't answer. She remained silent.

"Oi Haruhi! Are you sick? Why aren't you answering? You seem gloomy today. Is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked poking Haruhi in the arm.

"Huh? I—I'm fine, Kaoru! Don't worry about me…" She replied forcing a smile.

Kaoru gave up and continued to play with his pencil. Hikaru on the other hand was still trying to figure out what Haruhi's problem was.

The first half of the classes are over, its time for lunch. Haruhi, because of her gloomy state, hasn't prepared anything for her to eat. She tried to persuade the twins that she was not hungry and she would rather study what she missed during the classes. The hard-headed twins would not let her starve and so…

"Hey! Kaoru! Hikaru! Stop! I told you! I-I'm not hungry! I would rather—"

"Stop complaining Haruhi! You know you can never coax us!"

The twins carried her, Kaoru the right arm, Hikaru the left, smirking.

And so they carried her to the canteen. The twins were obviously stronger than her; she doesn't want waste time and energy resisting so she let them carry her away.

The canteen was packed, as usual, and the line was long. Kaoru volunteered to fetch them food and so Haruhi and Hikaru were left alone. Hikaru, curious of what was bothering Haruhi, started a conversation.

"Hey Haruhi! How's your weekend?" He asked, forcing a smile on his face.

Haruhi did not answer. He removed that quirky smile then moved closer to Haruhi…

"Haruhi, if there's something wrong, a problem perhaps, I—I'm here okay. You can tell me anything. Besides, we're friends right, the best of friends…" he looked at her intently without blinking, waiting for a reply.

Haruhi was about to tell him what happened when she suddenly saw Mori carrying a tray and taking it to an empty table. He was alone because his _friend/master_ Hani-senpai was sent to Okinawa for martial arts training.

She gazed at him, she misses him, and then…

…he stared back—blankly—as if he doesn't care for her at all.

She took her stare away, turned her head and tried to avoid Hikaru's eyes. Her eyes are starting to tear. By the sight of this, Hikaru knew that Mori was the reason for Haruhi's loneliness.

Both of them sat in silence. Kaoru came just in time to break the silence up.

"So Haruhi…Wanna tell us about that thing with Mori-senpai?" Kaoru blurted raising an eyebrow.

Both Haruhi and Hikaru were surprised.

"Don't hide it guys. I was watching you eagerly back there. I know you both too well that despite the distance between the line from here, I can see your expressions clearly." Kaoru explained.

"So?"

Haruhi took a deep sigh; a tear fell on her cheek…

"Mo—Mori and I…are…OVER" she croaked, by this time tears continuously ran down her cheeks.

Kaoru and Hikaru didn't open the topic up after that moment in the canteen. They figured it would be better if they leave Haruhi alone for now. She needed time to recover, and maybe she would willingly open it up to them.

**

* * *

**

Hikaru rushed to the nearest comfort room. He almost pee his pants.

'_Damn that wicked old hag! She wouldn't let me go out! I swear I'll have that damn teacher fired!_'

After finally releasing his—_ahem_—he went to the sink to wash his hands.

The comfort room was so huge. There were 8 cubicles and 8 _something_ which boys pee on sorry guys…I don't know its name xP and a whole side with sinks and a huge long mirror.

Mori happens to be washing his hands too.

Hikaru notices and glares at Mori, but Mori simply looked at him blankly.

After a moment's pause, Mori started walking, passing Hikaru and was about to turn the doorknob when…

"Oi Mori!"

He turned to look at a glowering Hikaru.

"Why? Why did you do that to Haruhi?!"

He clenched his fist in anger, his eyes showing fury. He wants to punch Mori.

Mori who noticed this remained calm and straight-faced. This made Hikaru angrier.

"Mori, you bastard! Why are you acting like you don't care of Haruhi's feelings at all?! What's happened to you?! We thought you cared a lot for her! You ruined her life! YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Hikaru ran towards Mori, aiming for his face, all his attention to him…and…

…he hit him…_freely_.

Mori didn't dodge the hit. He flew back.

He stood up and wiped the blood from his nose. Hikaru was breathing heavily. He was glaring at Mori again. Mori faced the door and was about to leave but turned his head to his shoulders…

"Hikaru…I care for Haruhi a lot…This is for her own good…I need to avoid her…If I don't—"

—I just don't want her hurt bad…" He said in a cool low voice and turned to leave the comfort room.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Like it? No? 

Please review! Constructive criticisms are welcome! Flame if needed!

JM.Rio


	2. Soothing Comfort

Mizuki: Chapter 2's here!

Kaoru: Yay… –_shouts lazily_-

Hikaru: -_yawns_- go, go for Mizuki…

Mizuki: You guys are MEAN… -_glares her famous glare_-

Kaoru and Hikaru: Oohh…We're scared! –_says sarcastically_-

BANG!

Kaoru and Hikaru: -_yelps of pain_- You WITCH!

Mizuki: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! –_chases the devils_-

Kyouya: -_pushes glasses up- _Enjoy… Mizuki does not own Ouran…

Hani: -_weeping_- I still don't have my cake, Kyou-chan! Mori-chan! Mori-chan!

Mori: _-deep sigh_-

* * *

**2: Soothing Comfort**

"I'm home…" She mumbled as she enters the house. She removed her shoes before entering their small living room as what she was used to.

"Welcome home Ha-ru-hi! I'm about to finish making supper! Its roast shrimps with broccolis as side dish. It looks yummy Haruhi-chan…" Ranka called, beaming broadly trying to, in an odd manner, cheer her up.

"Eh?!" She turned to look at him.

"Err… That's great, Otou-san." She said flatly then proceeded to her room.

Ranka watched her as she entered her room and slid the door behind her shut. He stared there for a moment, thinking Haruhi's still disturbed, and then resumed his cooking.

Finished, he stood up and went to fetch Haruhi for supper. He paused for a moment while clutching the doorknob; he sighed, and then knocked at Haruhi's bedroom door.

* * *

_Haruhi was about to tell him what happened when she suddenly saw Mori carrying a tray and taking it to an empty table. He was alone because his friend/master Hani-senpai was sent to Okinawa for martial arts training._

_She gazed at him, she misses him, and then…_

…_he stared back—blankly—as if he doesn't care for her at all._

_She took her stare away, turned her head and tried to avoid Hikaru's eyes. She can feel her eyes tearing. By the sight of this, Hikaru knew that Mori was the reason for Haruhi's loneliness._

She lay in her bed; her bed quilt enveloped her petite body, lights out, and thinking. She pictured Mori's stare. It was lifeless, emotionless; blank…She feels pain. Her heart crushed… shattered to pieces. It started beating faster. She placed her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. As she did so, a tear fell on her pillow.

—_knock—_

—_knock—_

—_knock_—

"Haruhi?" She can hear her father's faint voice behind her bedroom door.

She didn't reply. The door slowly slid open.

"Haruhi… supper's ready…"

She turned to look at the person standing next to the door. After having sight of her father, she turned to face the wall and abruptly wiped her tears away. After doing so, she sat up and faced her father with forced cheerfulness on her face.

"Otou-san!"

"Haruhi supper's ready." He repeated.

"Oh…Otou-san…I'm not hungry."

Haruhi heard him taking a deep breath then he walks towards her, turning the lights on as he passes. He sat beside her and held her hand.

"Haruhi…Is there something troubling you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Otou-san. I'm just…tired." Haruhi denied despite the obvious trails she left since Saturday.

"Haruhi, I may not be as good as your mother in advising but I can try my best." She can clearly see her father's worried eyes as he look at her intently. She can't stop her eyes from watering.

"Otou-san…Gomene…I don't want my problems to bother you. I don't want you worried…that's why –"

"Haruhi…I'll be more worried if you kept silent. Look, Haruhi, I'm your Otou-san…You can tell me anything…okay?"

Haruhi took a deep breath, tears now running down her cheeks. She looked at him.

"Otou-san…" Her voice was shaking…"Mo-Mori and I are…are—"

Ranka knew what was next even before she said it. '_Of course'_ he thought. He gave Haruhi a comforting smile that made her feel confident and continued…

"—over."

The said father, after hearing this, grabbed her by her arm and held her tightly. She was crying, her head in his chest. She held him back.

"Haruhi…Did he tell you the reason why?"

"No…"

He knew that that was what's troubling Haruhi…She didn't know why…Haruhi sat back and faced her father.

"Haruhi…I know Mori…" '_a little I guess' _he continued "…maybe something's bothering him. Maybe he has a pretty deep reason why he broke up with you. I know…I can see by the way he looks at you…he is madly in love with you."

"But, Otou-san…If he really loves me…Why didn't he tell me the reason he broke up with me?"

"Maybe—maybe he needs time to do so. I may not know Mori that much," _'I would have if he would be a little friendly, he's just too damn quiet!_'—"but I know he thinks deeply before he acts. So…so maybe he's in deep thoughts right now… Maybe he's thinking what would happen if he tells you and what happens if he wouldn't. So give him time, okay?"

Haruhi nodded and gave him a faint smile. This suggests that Haruhi was feeling better and made him relieved.

He stood up, fixed his crumpled, wet shirt (where his daughter sobbed on), then turned and grinned at Haruhi exclaiming…

"Ohohohohoho…So what about that supper I made? Its shrimps and broccoli! You should eat something, you know!" He gave her a broad smile.

"Hai!" Haruhi replied spiritedly. And they stood up and went to eat.

After arriving at their dining room (which isn't a long distance for, you know, they have quite a small apartment), a puzzle came to Haruhi's mind.

"Uh…Otou-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You—you made supper?!" she asked shockingly.

"Hai! Am I good or what?!" He said proudly, standing up and waving his left hand dramatically.

"O—oh…So that means I'm having burnt food for supper." Haruhi murmured then chuckled.

"Yes…and its shr—what?!!!" Ranka frowned and gave her a _what-did-you-say_ look. Haruhi laughed and, after a while, so did Ranka. And thus… they did have burnt food for supper…and a great time eating it together.

**

* * *

**

"Haa-ruu-hii!" The twins called in chorus.

Haruhi closed her notebook a pissed look spread throughout her face. The way the twins called her suggests that they want something from her and won't give up until they get it.

She took in a deep breath thinking that this will truly annoy her.

"What?"

"Aw…Don't give us that _I'm-so-pissed_ look…" Kaoru peeped at her right side, smirking.

"Hai Haruhi…We just want you to eat with us in the canteen…" Hikaru said, appearing on Haruhi's left, also smirking.

Haruhi glared at the twins, from Hikaru to Kaoru. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need me to eat with you? You know perfectly well I'm comfortable eating here in the classroom." She grunted.

"Ah…-No need to be grumpy!" The whimsical twins pouted and gave her _puppy dog_ eyes.

Haruhi, still raising an eyebrow, shook her head hastily, "No guys…that won't work on me."

"Pretty please…" They pleaded.

"No" She snarled firmly.

"Come on Haruhi!"

"We won't go until you go with us."

"We'll starve Haruhi!"

The twins insisted persistently.

Haruhi shot at the twins…But then, she realizes that the two will not give up easily and decided that it will be a waste of time resisting. '_I might as well go with them.' _She sighed.

"Okay! Fine! You win!"

"Yay!" The twins shouted, pretty amused.

* * *

The _trio_ ate lunch together.

"Haruhi, do you like beef? I have plenty here." Hikaru asked, pointing at his food tray.

"No thank you…I have enough food for myself."

"—How about crab?" Kaoru suggested eyeing her.

"Guys, I told you, I have enough foo—crab?" She looked at Kaoru's plate with eyes wide open, drooling at the sight of crab. "Maybe…Maybe just a LITTLE…"

The twins glanced at each other, smirking and gave her all their crab. She ate it heartily and thanked the twins for it.

They finished their lunch, stood up and was about to go back to the classroom when Haruhi froze having had a glimpse of Mori, eating alone again.

She stopped at the sight and gazed at him, sadness slowly creeping all over her. She wanted to approach him, but then she remembered what her father told her. '_No…I have to give him time. Maybe he's really in deep thoughts. I have to leave him be_.'

She took her stare away and went to join the twins. The twins asked her why she stopped a moment ago. She put aside the fact that she saw Mori and gabbled a rather odd excuse.

"Soooooo Haa-ruu-hiiiiiiii………" Kaoru eyed her.

"Why did you stop back then?" Hikaru did the same, giving strange looks at her.

"Nothing…Nothing…" Haruhi muttered trying to escape the twins' watchful gaze.

"Ah… Haruhi! Are we not worthy as a friend enough that you don't trust us?" The twins persuaded nudging Haruhi in the arm.

The twins continued to urge her to tell them why, but she won't answer. They arrived at their classroom. Finally, she had had enough. She was pretty annoyed. And so, she gabbled an excuse…a rather unexpected excuse…

"I—uh….I farted!" She roared. _'Damn! Farted?! Haruhi you idiot! Why farted??? Argh!!! I sound so disgusting.'_

The twins' eyes widened and gaped at her in disgust and shock, their heads shook as they bellowed "Oh no, you didn't!"

"Uh—err…" She's thinking of another excuse but couldn't find one so she blurted out—"Oh yes I did!"

The twins glanced at each other and howled in laughter. Damn that Mori! I made a fool of myself! Oh God help me! She bit her lower lip, hoping the twins believe her.

"God Haruhi! That's disgusting!" Kaoru exclaimed in between laughs. Hikaru nodded holding his stomach in agreement.

"You—have—had—_laugh—_too—much crab!!!" Hikaru tried with all his might to say this, clutching his aching stomach.

"Did it go BOOM?" Kaoru exclaimed laughing.

"I bet it smelled like DOG POO!" Hikaru thought.

Haruhi flustered in embarrassment.

After the _ever so sweet_ laughter the twins gave her, they paused in silence, the twins trying to catch their breath. Then a thought came to Kaoru's mind. It wasn't because she farted, although it would be nice if they have recorded one of her farts, but it's because she saw Mori.

Haruhi was silent, all flustered because of the Fart Scenario. He observed her for a moment, and then asked her…

"Haruhi… Are you fine enough to tell us about Mori?" He eyed her.

That came as a shock to Haruhi and Hikaru. She was about to cry. It took some time to hit the other twin but then it did came to him; it was all an excuse to hide Haruhi's feelings. And so, he joined his brother into cajoling her to tell them her problem.

"Haruhi, you can't hide it from us forever."

"We're your best friends!"

"Haruhi, if you'd tell us, we might be able to help."

"So?"

Twins insisted simultaneously. '_They're right, they're my best friends. And I can't hide this forever. They'll soon find out_.'

She took a deep breath and told them everything—the rain, the thunder, the hug, the run—_everything_.

The twins listened carefully. After hearing the story, the twins took time to think on how to soothe her. Hikaru was the first one to speak up after remembering what Mori told him.

"_Hikaru…I care for Haruhi a lot…This is for her own good…I need to avoid her…If I don't—"_

—_I just don't want her hurt bad…" He said in a cool low voice and turned to leave the comfort room._

"Haruhi…I think something's up with Mori. I think he's having—a problem maybe—that's why he didn't tell you—because—because he didn't want you hurt." Hikaru suggested.

"I—I know…I told you guys, don't worry about me. I'm fine now." She was staring at her hands. She avoided the twins' worried eyes.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru called.

Said girl looked at him.

"Are you really okay with this? Can you really wait for Mori to tell you the reason?"

"U-huh…I can wait…I think…" She answered and smiled.

The twins took a deep breath of relief. Haruhi was beginning to go back to her old self again. That made the twins happy. Just a few moments after, a thought came to Kaoru.

"Uh… Haruhi?"

Both Hikaru and Haruhi looked at him with question marks marked on their faces. Kaoru looked serious and made the two curious.

"Eh? What is it Kaoru? You seem pretty serious…"

"Just a thought…Are—are you ready to move on?—to let go?"

The two were shocked. There was silence. Kaoru eyed Haruhi intently. Hikaru, curious as well, eyed Haruhi too.

'_Am I ready?—to move on?—to let go_?' Haruhi thought. '_Uhmph? The pain's back…the pain…in my chest…'_ Twitching, she placed her hands on her chest. Her heart's racing. Her head hurts. She inhaled deep breathes. I guess this is the answer…I…

"Can't…" she whispered.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked for her answer was not clear.

"I can't…let go…I can't m-move on…" she stuttered then gulped; she continued-"I just can't—I'm not…yet ready…" The teacher entered the classroom before anyone could say more. And so they started the second half of their classes.

Hikaru was silent, which is unusual for he always makes fun of their teacher either by passing ugly doodles of her to their classmates or making unnecessary animal-like noises, after hearing Haruhi's answer. He was deep in thoughts. Kaoru was worried at his brother's state. He knew Hikaru has feelings more than friendship for Haruhi but he never thought it would go this far.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

Like it?

Please review! Constructive criticisms are welcome! Flame if needed!

JM.Rio


	3. Confession by the Shore

Mizuki: Domo arigatoh gozaimasu for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! It just simply delights me! –_throws you all kisses and bear hugs-_

Kaoru: Eek! Do you really have to do that!

Mizuki: Urusai baka! Why with the reaction? It's not meant for you!

Hikaru: Because he wants it for himself.

Kaoru: Shut up Hikaru!!! –_chases Hikaru-_

Mizuki: -_raises an eyebrow-_

Kyouya: Really sorry for Haruhi's OOCness. Well, she really felt heart-broken so Mizuki's just trying to emphasize her feelings. She does hope she can get Haruhi's character back. Please, if you can, help her. Just give her some tips on Haruhi's character. Gomenasai for everything! –_watches the Hitachiin twins banging each others head, smirking rather taking pleasure from it-_

Tamaki: Mii-zuu-kii! Why am I not appearing yet?! –whines and weeps-

Mizuki: Don't worry, you, Kyouya, and the engagement will be appearing soon.

Tamaki: Kyaaaaaa! The beautiful ME will be appearing! Your story will surely bloom! –_gives sparkly eyes-_

Mizuki: Right… -_stares at Tamaki with disgust- _Anyways, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**3: Confession by the Shore**

The school cafeteria was packed, as usual. The clattering of expensive silverware and chinaware echoed throughout the vast room. People can be heard chattering around. The Hitachiin twins can be seen with their devilish smirks feeding Haruhi their own food. Haruhi, who never really enjoyed being fed, can't resist the lavish crab in front of her.

On a corner, Mori was observing her. He gave a half smile thinking '_Haruhi, you really can't resist sea food_.' He was eating alone. It was a weird sight, people commented, for he's always with Hani-senpai wherever they go. They know by fact that the Morinozuka family had protected the Haninozuka family for many generations. The two families were joined by marriage two generations ago; the families became related to each other, thus breaking the master-servant tradition. Nevertheless, Mori still faithfully protects Hani and is always by his side, attending to his wishes and watching out for him. It's as if the scene wasn't complete without Hani. The taciturn boy never paid any attention to the students' continuous gossiping and remained quiet.

* * *

**2 months ago:**

Haruhi was about to go home. She has a train to catch. She sighed warily after a long day bearing with the twins' mischievous acts. She was partially delighted that, at last, it was the end of the week. She's looking forward to a peaceful, chore-packed weekend. She spaced out after, but instinctively knows where she was supposed to go. She's in deep thoughts. '_I need to wash the dishes the moment I go home. Otou-san won't be home tonight. He has a date with that -dude- he met at the okama bar.'_

Haruhi was really admirable. She didn't care that her father is a transvestite.

Anyways, she's still pondering about the _grocery sale_ on tomatoes when suddenly, out of nowhere, Mori grabbed her.

Alarmed, the girl snapped back to reality then tried to shove Mori's grip away, but couldn't_. 'He's too strong!'_ She realized then turned to plead the tall boy to let her go.

Mori remained silent. Haruhi, who knew perfectly well that he would not talk, tried with all her might to lose the odd boy's grip on her wrist. Mori froze, Haruhi also stopped struggling. She looked at him with her huge brown eyes. '_Now what?'_ She wondered.

Mori, still grasping her wrist, dragged her then carried her in his arm. Haruhi was shocked. '_What the-?'_ She thought of asking him, but didn't bother for she knew he probably wouldn't answer. And so, she let him carry her. Knowing Mori, he probably has a good reason why he did so. She did not object because it would be a waste of time and effort. '_Maybe he needs something. It's not like Mori-senpai to just drag someone out of nowhere. Maybe it's something important.'_ She sighed. '_I guess I need to put off my chores for today.'_ She looked at him questioningly; he did not meet her eye. '_I guess I have to get this over with. Hmm…Where are we going anyways?'_

As they pass, people stared at them with confusion. Mori, expressionless, Haruhi, looking bored, said guy still carrying her as if she was a baby.

Half an hour later, Haruhi was becoming extremely bored. Mori has been carrying her all along and doesn't seem to be tired. Haruhi, who had had enough, turned to him then asked him, quite annoyed, "Senpai, where exactly are we going?"

The boy did not answer.

"Why do we have to -wait, scratch that- _you_ have to walk? You do have a car don't you?" '_Rich bastards!'_ She thought slyly.

"Its way fun like this…" the guy mumbled.

"Huh-?" Mori's answer startled Haruhi. '_He-he spoke!'_

Mori looked at her, and much to her surprise, he gave a one-sided grin. Her brown sparkly eyes widened. '_Forget speaking! He smiled!'_ She was astonished. '_He's smiling! It's so weird seeing such a scary man smile. But then again, he looks really –good-.'_

"Haruhi?"

"Hu-?" Haruhi snapped back. She abruptly looked away, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. She has been staring at him -_who knows how long!_ She was embarrassed. He caught her, _staring_.

Mori, seeing the said girl blush, grinned wider, and then continued walking. There was uncomfortable silence. Haruhi still embarrassed for staring at Mori. '_I've never felt this embarrassed before. Surely I've stared at a lot of people, but he's –different-' _She looked at him. Mori was expressionless, concentrated towards the road.

Not long after, Mori stopped then put Haruhi down. '_We're here?' _the girl thought. They arrived at a restaurant by the shore. It seems they serve seafood because their decorations are mainly sea creatures.

The smell of fresh seafood being cooked tickled Haruhi's nose. She observed the restaurant as they entered. Before the door for entry, there stood a small stand wherein fresh sea food caught at the sea nearby are being sold. The seller came to them and asked them to pick the sea food they will be cooking. _'Wait—we will be the one cooking?' _She was clearly confused. But then Mori chose the fattest, healthy-looking fishes, shrimps, crab, squid, etc.

She looked at the prices '_Whoa! They charge 1,000 yen for HALF a kilo of shrimp!' _She glared at the people around. It seems they're all extremely wealthy. '_Damn these rich bastards!-Wasting money when they can buy a KILO of shrimp for 30 yen in the grocery sale!' _She scowled at them.

After picking their main ingredient, they proceeded inside.

The restaurant was an open-aired one. It has two floors. The first floor was rather different. Instead of chairs and tables, it consists of mini-kitchens with complete utensils, stoves, counters and other ingredients for cooking. There were at least 6-10 mini-kitchens in the first floor. Some were being occupied by customers, some with their own cook beside them.

The second floor is roofless. It has a clear view of the beach and the pleasant-smelling fresh air away from the exhausted aroma of the city. Unlike the first floor, the second floor now consists of elegant chairs and tables, with soft music as background for dining.

Haruhi was dumb-founded. _'Such an exquisite, unique place!' _She looked around, eyes wide. '_And…and…and they serve SEAFOOD!!!' _She was drooling, a grimace spread across her face.

A waiter approached them and bowed lowly.

"Morinozuka-sama, shall I accompany you to your reserved counter?"

"Hmm…" Said guy nodded.

'_Reserved counter? Mori-senpai made a reservation?-Since when? It means this whole thing was planned?' _She was deep in thought as they approached a counter/mini-kitchen (_as what Haruhi calls it_) at a corner with a great view of the beach, left and right.

As they were about to start cooking, which isn't so hard for Haruhi because cooking was one of her hobbies, or so she thought… The recipes were foreign to the scholar. All of them seems expensive cuisines that she, as a _commoner_ (as what the twins call her), doesn't know about. Mori noticed, by her twitching eyes as she glanced at the recipes, that she's beginning to panic.

"Waiter…" He called a nearby waiter and whispered something in his ear.

"Will do as you please Morinozuka-sama…" He bowed then took off.

"Ah…Senpai, I don't know any…" before Haruhi could finish, a cook removed his toque and bowed.

"At your service, Morinozuka-sama" He chanted.

Haruhi was astounded. Mori hired a cook for them. She was clearly confused why Mori had taken her to this place.

And so they began cooking…Haruhi can cope up with the chef. She was proud and pleased that she was learning to be able to make such expensive cuisines. Mori on the other hand was having trouble in everything that he was told to do. He wasn't a good cook after all. Haruhi was busy correcting the said boy's mistakes but having fun doing so.

"Ah…Haruhi…How do you slice a tomato?" He asked, confused.

"Oh..you cut it by quarters then slice it into smalle…Senpai!" she grabbed the knife off his hand.

"Peeling is different from slicing! Peeling is taking the skin off, as what you were doing." Haruhi guided him.

"O-Oh…Hai…" sweat drops can be seen all over his face. Haruhi knew he was having a hard time, and chose to help him.

"Slicing on the other hand…" She continued to lecture. Mori gazed at her. _'She's really enjoying this. This is good for starters. Should I really continue? What if she doesn't feel the sa-'_

"Senpai? Mori-senpai?" She waved a hand on his face. He regained consciousness then took his stare aware. An unusual blush spread throughout his face. Mori's blushing? Surprising, eh?

"Gomene…" He said, trying to hide a very obvious blush.

Haruhi giggled. "You're really weird today, Mori-senpai." She continued to giggle.

Her laugh made Mori smile.

* * *

It was 6 in the evening. They finally finished their cooking and were accompanied to their seats on the second floor by the waiter. The table was lit by candles around and soft lampshade on each corner. Again, a soft, pleasant violin concerto was played as a background. The waiters placed their cooked food one by one. It was bountiful, all seafood. Haruhi, who has a clear obsession for seafood, gave thanks then started to dig in, so did Mori.

**As they were eating:**

"Senpai…-_chomp chomp swallow- _I'm really curious" She looked at him tentatively.

"Hmm…?" He paused for a moment then looked back at Haruhi.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked curiousy. "It's not even my birthday." She joked.

Mori froze, trying to think how to say his reason. He tried to talk. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He can hear his heart beat faster. He's clearly nervous. Despite the cool surrounding, he was unusually sweating.

"Err…Haruhi…I…err…I need to…uhm…tell you" He stuttered.-Very unusual for Mori to stutter, eh? He was being weird, talkative and unusually showy of emotion.

"Oh…before that…Where's Hani-senpai by the way?" She asked him.

Mori gave a deep sigh of relief and answered.

"He went to train martial arts somewhere."

"Eh?-Martial arts training?-without you?" Haruhi was confused.

"Hai…" he answered back.

"Odd…"

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Well, this might be the first time I didn't see you not together. You're always with each other. Really bizarre…"

He gave a reserved laugh.

"Where did he go, Senpai?" The girl asked, interested.

"Okinawa"

"Why didn't he take you with him?" the girl asked once more.

"He did not want me to…" He said rather gloomily.

"O-oh…" There was uncomfortable silence. This time, Mori seems down-hearted. _'He must really miss Hani-senpai that much.' _Haruhi thought.

"Senpai!"

"Eh?"

"Try my ootoro! It's really good! Try it!" Haruhi gave him some of her food.

"H-hai.." Mori tried the great tuna. And _loved _it! The girl was delighted and gave him more.

"You should eat Senpai! Or else you're abnormally big body will shrink into a shrill lifeless form. You won't be able to be the Kendo Champion anymore!" She fed him more, stuffing different kinds of food into his mouth. She gave him her infamous _natural rookie _smile and her sparkly large brown eyes gazed at him. Mori smiled endearingly at the sight of this.

* * *

**During desserts:**

Mori ordered a special chocolate filled pastry with chocolate syrup spread across the dessert. 3 enormous scoops of variations of ice cream occupied half the plate. He also ordered fruit salad and pudding garnished with chocolate bars. If Haruhi were to eat these kinds of food everyday, she would be qualified to fight as a _sumo wrestler_. It's too damn plentiful, and heck it's delicious!

"Uh, Senpai –_scoop lick stuff-_ You haven't answered my first question yet."

"-_choke- _ahem…eh?" He grabbed a glass of water and drank. _'This is it. She remembered!' _He's sweating once again, even if the roofless floor was very cool and airy. His heart started racing. This is it, the reason why he took her here. He took in a deep breath, waiting for Haruhi to ask the question again.

"You're quite strange today. You seem talkative and you show emotion, which is very odd. You smiled a while ago-" She paused, having thought of the way he smiled back then, then smiled. "-and you took me here with no purpose. Do you have something to say?" She stared at him all knowing, as her natural instinctive logic came to run again.

Mori was surprised. He didn't expect Haruhi to comprehend that fast. '_Well, she is Fujioka Haruhi, the famous scholar of Ouran Academy._'

Once again, he took in a deep breath, stood up then moved closer to the girl. He turned her seat, so that the girl is now facing him. He kneeled because Haruhi was really low having been seated. He moved his face close to hers only inches away, his eyes directly meeting hers.

Haruhi's heart beat faster. She can feel Mori's warm breath sweeping across her face. He was so close. She could have shoved him away like what she does to the twins when they play uncanny jokes on her, but she didn't. She didn't want to. She can feel her face warm. She was flustering?

Mori took her hand, and gently held it.

"I have a _confession_." He looked sincere.

"Err…uhm…eh?" That was all that came out from Haruhi's mouth. She can hear her heart beat. It was loud, roaring in her ear. Something about this made her nervous, why? But a large portion of her emotion states that this incident made her somewhat _glad._

"You are…uhm…one of a kind. I have met other girls before you, but none of them I was attracted to. Of course, many more girls I've met are…err…more…uhm" he's thinking of the appropriate word. "…good-looking." He paused. '_Just what does he mean by that?!' _Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Ehehe…" He giggled, nervously. He's clearly not good at this kind of stuff. Well, this really is his first time to…say _it…_

"But none of them are nearly as bewitching as you. You're captivating, comely, very wise and logical, and very kind-hearted. I've never thought of a girl as much as I've thought of you. I can't sleep at night without stammering about how you're doing. If you're sleeping, if you ate, etc. 'How come?' I always ask myself. It took me a long time, but with the help of Hani, I realized that…"

* * *

—**Flashback:**

"Your thinking of her, aren't you, Takashi?" Hani gave the said boy a serious glance.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring dumbly, not the stare I know."

Mori remained silent.

"You know, Takashi, you should tell her sooner, before it's too late."

Mori looked at him confused.

Hani giggled. "Mori-chan! You still haven't realized, eh?" He giggled more.

"Eh?"

Hani giggled once more. "Here's a clue, Mori-chan…_'e-mo-ti-on'_…"

They never talked about that until the day Hani will be going to Okinawa for martial arts training.

"Mori-chan! Did you figure it out?" Hani beamed widely.

"Eh?"

Hani chuckled. "Oh well, you'll soon find out!" He walked away after that, entering the departure department.

"Hani!" Mori called.

"Eh?" The loli-shota turned around.

"Are you sure I can't come?"

"Takashi…" Hani now serious, "I told you…_no_…" he said then turned around and continued to enter. He left without another word and left Mori down-hearted.

—**end of flashback

* * *

**

"I…uh…" He stammered and then paused. Haruhi feels what was coming next. But instead of fidgeting, she sat there calmly. She can't prevent smiling. She's _overwhelmed_.

He took another deep breath then continued, this time more confident. Haruhi now looking at him intently, as if expecting he would say…_that_…she smiled lovingly.

"Haruhi, I—I love you."

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

Like it? No?

Please review! Constructive criticisms are welcome! Flame if needed!

JM.Rio


	4. The Return of the King

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**4: The Return of the King**

A private jet plane arrived at a certain airport. It is of the color gold and the initials ST brilliantly inscribed on the right side of the plane. After successfully landing, a young man of nobility emerged from inside the plane, his blonde luscious hair glistening beneath the sun's flaming rays.

The said guy flexed his arm.

"Gyaaahh! I'm back, Japan!" He exclaimed brightly.

* * *

—_kring!—_

"Hello?" Kyouya answered his phone.

On the other line: "Mother! I'm back! Kyaaah!!!"

Kyouya put the phone an inch away from his ear. The _guy_ from the other line was crying out excitedly. He can hear thugs from the other line. It seems the said guy was jumping up and down hysterically.

Kyouya smiled delighted, either by his dear friend's arrival or the mere thought of a fully grown lad jumping as if he had just won the lottery. The real reason, we may never know.

He waited for the said guy to finish his hysteria then inquired

"You idiot! Since when did you come back?"

"-just arrived last night. Eh! Kyouya, gather the Host Club! We're going back to business!"

Kyouya grinned, pleased by what the guy said, for he hasn't been active in business since the _King _went to Paris to visit his mom. He answered quite delightedly "Hai!"

"Is Haruhi's secret exposed? Was there any problem when I was gone?"

"No…"

"Good…See you tomorrow!"

"Hai! Bye…"

—

* * *

Somewhere in the west wing of Ouran Academy, in the third music room, an incident was occurring during club meeting time. 

"DAUGHTER! My lovely daughter! How were you? Did you miss Daddy? Oh how I miss you my pretty daughter!"

"Tamaki-senpai, please let go of me." Haruhi said, quite irritated by Tamaki's father-miss-daughter hug. He was clutching her by the neck.

"Senpai! I can't breathe!" She was trying to get rid of the guy's arms with all her might.

Tamaki quickly retreated to a corner sobbing, very disappointed of Haruhi.

"Mother! Daughter hates me!" He wailed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes then proclaimed flatly "Senpai, I don't hate you."

Tamaki turned to her, eyes watering; a grimace spread across his face "Really my daughter? You love me?"

"Senpai, I did not say I love you" Haruhi corrected.

"Kya! Mother, mother! Haruhi loves me!"

"Senpai!"

While the two were squabbling, Kyouya sat across the room, eyes focused on his laptop ignoring Tamaki's cries. The twins on the other hand were snooping around their '_Tono's' _things, looking for something to interest them. Mori sat on the other end, still and quiet, staring blankly in space.

"Tamaki-senpai, how was your visit?" Haruhi asked trying to shove their argument off.

"Oh? It was fine. Gha-san was doing well." He answered. "So… What happened when I was gone? -Anything interesting?"

"Nothing much." Kyouya answered without taking his eyes off his laptop. "–Just the usual detestable tricks the twins do, Hani-senpai's departure to Oikinawa, and Mori-senpai and Haruhi's—"

"Hani-senpai went to Okinawa?" Tamaki cut him off before he could finish.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop. He shot a piercing glare at Tamaki for bowdlerizing his statement which was ignored by the blonde guy. He sighed then answered him coldly "Hai. He went to Okinawa for martial arts training."

"Okinawa? Why did he go there when his family has a popular dojo here?"

"He did not elaborate the topic much. It seems it's a family affair. I have gathered some information about his departure and it seems the dojo he went to was owned by an equally prosperous family. I think Hani-senpai was ordered to go there for their family business agreements." Kyouya pushed his glasses up as he was saying this.

'_How does this guy gather very personal information?' _Haruhi thought while observing Kyouya. _'He even gathered information about me and talked to my Otou-san without my knowledge.' _Then she noticed Kyouya smirking underneath his gleaming glasses looking very satisfied of his abilities. She shuddered at the sight. _'Never mind…' _She looked away.

She turned to look at Mori. _'He's still quiet. He hasn't told me about IT yet. Ahhh…When is he going to be ready?!' _She sighed. Mori, sensing Haruhi, met her eyes. She quickly withdraws her stare, a pink blush spreading across her face.

Then after, the door of the music room opened, girls of Ouran aligned outside, eager to meet their designated hosts.

* * *

Haruhi was walking towards the train station. Her thoughts lingered on the usual: food, grocery, market, chores, and homework. Just as she was about to go inside the station, she heard someone, a familiar someone, calling out her name. 

"Ha-Ru-Hi!" A tall guy slowly emerged from the left side, his blonde hair swaying about as he ran towards her.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"Ha—ruhi, let—s wa—lk toge—ther." He managed to speak out as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Senpai? I'm going to ride a train home. There's no need for you to accompany me. I can handle it myself." She stated. The blonde in front of him shook his head in disagreement.

"Haruhi! Won't you at least accompany me? I just came back and you won't even be kind enough to catch up with me?" He looked at her pleadingly, "Haruhi!"

She gave him a disapproving glare, but soon sighed having accepted defeat.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

The said guy jumped enthusiastically. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Arigatoh gozaimasu!" Then he took Haruhi's hand and dragged her towards his fancy white limousine.

"Eh? Senpai? You had a limousine following you?"

"Of course my daughter!"

"Then why'd you have to run to catch up with me?" She gave him a confused look.

"I just thought it would be way fun!" By this statement, Haruhi remembered Mori.

"_Why do we have to –wait, scratch that- you have to walk? You do have a car don't you?" 'Rich bastards!' She thought slyly._

"_Its way fun like this…" the guy mumbled._

"_Huh-?" Mori's answer startled Haruhi. 'He-he spoke!'_

* * *

They arrived at a park-like place away from the busy city. Rich green grass growing all around. Few people were wandering about. Most of them are lovers. Haruhi could see by the way they touched and looked at each other. It was a peaceful place, a batch of teenagers having a picnic played love songs on a player. 

At a far side, a hill stood. Tamaki dragged her up until they reached the top. The sun was setting. It was a breath-taking view.

"Haruhi!" The girl turned around to find Tamaki sitting on the grass gesturing her to do the same. And so she did.

The said girl sighed at the scene. Fresh air blowing at them, the sunset, the charming blonde beside her, everything was perfect. She turned to look at Tamaki. The wind blew his blonde hair off his face. His violet eyes reflected the sunset. A small smile landed beneath his pointed nose. Haruhi pondered for a moment.

'_He might act dumb sometimes. He even thinks I'm his daughter! That idiot! But here he is, beside me. He's always been beside me, during that thunderstorm in that summer house, or the time someone threw my things out on the school pond, everywhere. He may be a dumb idiot sometimes but one cannot deny that he shows surprising understanding into people._ _The way he has insights of the others despite their hiding, unmasking them from their own shadows. I often wonder whether Tamaki is putting up a mask of his own, this whole dumb ass act, that, deep inside, he has something that he never wanted to tell us. But what if we find out? What if he realizes he wanted to? He really is the one holding together the club. The one I decided to join whole heartedly for I also fell in love with it. Will the Host Club shatter?'_

Se stared at him completely. Curiosity covered her. Tamaki caught sight of her. She's still staring. Tamaki was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He's beginning to fluster. _'What's with her?'_

Then a thought came to him. _'Can it be? Can she really be?' _A wide grin spread across his face.

"Oh Haruhi! You shall not perish anymore! I am whole-heartedly accepting your feelings towards me for I, Suoh Tamaki, am also in love with you!" he exclaimed holding Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi snapped back to reality, _'f-feelings? What the-?'_

"Senpai! What are you talking about? Let go of my hand! Senpai!" she struggled to get his grip off of her arm.

Tamaki finally let go. "Eh?!"

"What was that for?!" She was really fused.

"Haruhi? Aren't you, err…in, uhm…love with me?"

"Nani?! Who said I'm in love with you?" She asked quite annoyed.

"Eh! Your not?!"

"Of course not!"

"Oh…Gomen…" Then he looked away, stared at the sunset once again. He looked depressed. He can't hide it, his eyes revealed everything.

'_Nope! Not an act! He's just plain dumb!' _She sighed then looked at the depressed Tamaki. _'I upset him?' _She stared at the gloomy blonde beside her. '_I disappointed him.' _She sighed once again then spoke.

"Senpai, gomene…I'm sorry I was staring at you a mo—"

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi was alarmed. She was cut off. Instead of being pissed, she became curious.

"Eh? Is there a problem, Senpai?"

The said blonde looked at her, his eyes now gloomy. She stared at him with her huge brown eyes wondering what the senpai was going to say.

"Haruhi…you and…Mori-senpai…You went out, right?" He said, this time, looking back at the sunset.

Haruhi was shocked, but then realizes it would not be a secret, everyone in the Host Club knows except Tamaki, who went to Paris before something ever happened between her and Mori. Kyouya probably informed him about it. _'Damn that Kyouya!' _They sat there in silence for a while. The faint tune of the player can be heard from there. Then she answered. "Hai…"

"Oh…" He lay down on the grass, staring blankly at the red sky. Haruhi looked at him puzzled.

"Senpai…"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you ask?"

Tamaki looked back, a confused Haruhi in front of him staring intently. He sat up. They can hear the faint tune being played by the people below the hill.

_I saw an old friend of our today_

_She asked about you and I didn't quite know what to say_

_Heard you've been makin' the rounds round here_

_While I've been tryin' to make the tears disappear_

"Do you…love Mori so much?"

Tamaki's eyes looked directly into her own. It's full of worry and sadness.

……….

_Now I'm almost over you_

_I've almost shook these blues_

_So when you come back around_

_After painting the town you'll see _

_That I'm almost over you_

_You're such a sly one with your cold, cold heart_

_For you leavin' come easy but it tore me apart_

_Time heals all wounds they say and I should know_

_'Cause it seems like forever but I'm lettin' you go_

She looked away and stared blankly at the sunset. She's in deep thoughts. _'Am I still in love with Mori? Of course, it woudn't go away that fast.' _She looked back at Tamaki who was still staring at her intently. '_I'm almost…'_

"Senpai, I'm still in love…"

Tamaki's eyes showed more worried. His heart pounding loudly, he noticed it _'She still loves Mori-senpai. Why? Why is my heart beating this fast? She's sad. I can't stand it when she's sad!'_

"But I'm almost over him." Tamaki snapped back and turned to Haruhi. Again, she was staring at the sunset. This time, a small smile landed on her face. _'She's smiling?!' _Then he remembered…'_over…? Almost over him? Mori?'_

"Nani, Haruhi?"

She looked back at him, smiling her famous 'rookie smile'.

"It seems like forever, but I'm letting him…_go."_

_Now I'm almost over you_

_I've almost shook these blues_

_So when you come back around_

_After painting the town you'll see _

_That I'm almost over you_

Tamaki was surprised. He has never seen Haruhi this serious before. He knows it's pretty hard for her, she loves him. But he wanted her to know that he will always be there by her side. She grabbed Haruhi's hand then pulled her to him. He's hugging her tightly now.

"Senpai?"

"Haruhi, I will always be here if you need someone to cry out to."

Haruhi was dumb-founded. There was silence, only the song can be heard from a distant. Then, she held him back. She closed her eyes then smiled.

_I can forgive you and soon I'll forget all my shattered dreams_

_You took the love that you wanted and left me the misery_

_Now I'm almost over you_

_I've almost shook these blues_

_So when you come back around_

_After painting the town you'll see _

_That I'm almost over you_

"Arigatoh…_Tamaki…"_ She whispered.

* * *

Like it? No? 

Please review! Constructive criticisms are welcome! Flame if needed!

JM.Rio


End file.
